Muero por ti
by Talita bonita
Summary: podemos leer los pensamientos de Hermione, ella siente algo por el pero no se lo puede confesar DrHr


**Esta es una idea que me rondo la cabeza hace poco que estaba escuchando esa cancion, pense que era buena idea escribirla de esta manera, estamos en la cabeza de Hermione, lo que se lee son sus pensamientos**

**Ojala les guste y me haga merecedora de su Review**

**Saludines y a leer**

**Disclaimer, los personajes y lugar le pertencen a JKR y la cancion se llama Muero por ti – Jeans**

**εïз Muero Por ti εïз**

Aquí estoy mirándolo ese rubio que me tiene desde hace tanto tiempo así, por que fue que llegamos a este punto por que… ahora se acerca ella Pansy Parkinson, su prometida… me dan tantas ganas de… quien fuera ella para que el le dirija la mirada, quien fuera ella para que el… me esta mirando, me esta mirando – claro Hermione tienes un rato viéndolo como idiota – se acerca, dios que puedo hacer, que hago que hago…

Hola Granger, que pasa piensas unirte a mi club de fans o es que acaso intentas leer mi mente – me dice con ese tono de superioridad de siempre, pero no importa sus ojos están fijos en mi.

Ganas tienes hurón solo estaba viendo como es que cabe tanta arrogancia e idiotez en un solo ser humano – Dios por que tengo que contestarle así, por que no puedo simplemente decirle que lo amo, por que no puedo…

Para estudiar eso solo tienes que mirar hacia esa dirección – me dice señalando detrás mío, volteo y veo un espejo en la pared donde me refugio.

Cierra la boca Malfoy – le digo intentando permanecer firme en mi postura, el se aleja, la lleva de la cintura, esa maldita Parkinson, por que no puedes mirarme como la miras a ella, por que no puedes abrazarme a mi y… siento como una lagrima sale de mis ojos y mejor decido irme de aquí.

_Solamente pido una oportunidad_

_y no la voy a tener_

_mientras que los celos no permitan que_

_descubra la realidad_

Otro día mas, allí estas nuevamente con ella con esa bruja (bueno en realidad es una bruja pero…) por que tiene que ser así, por que ayer tuve un sueño tu estabas conmigo y me abrazabas y me besabas pero hoy desperté y camino al comedor te veo, hago esto todos los días me levanto muy temprano solo por verte llegar al comedor y me quedo hasta que te vas, por que no puedes hacerme caso, por que cada vez que nos vemos me dices algún insulto por que no te puedes dar cuenta de lo que siento por ti.

Saliste muy rápido del comedor y no se donde estas, tengo mas de media hora buscándote pero no te encuentro, aunque puede que estés en… los jardines! Claro como no se me ocurrió, soy un genio…

Voy corriendo por el castillo, como no se me había ocurrido antes, claro no puedes estar todo el día encerrado tienes que salir a que te de el aire fresco – A donde vas Hermione – me dice Harry al encontrarme por el pasillo.

Ehh a la biblioteca – miento para que no me pregunte mas.

Y que vas a buscar no tenemos deberes pendientes, nos hiciste terminarlos ayer para tener el fin de semana libre – como no recordé eso, que tonta tengo que decirle algo para que me crea pero que.

Me descubriste, en realidad iba corriendo a los jardines solo para ver si Malfoy estaba ahí por que estoy enamorada de él – Harry ríe ante lo que le acabo de decir.

Que tonto verdad – me dice con una sonrisa – como si tu necesitaras algún pretexto para ir a la biblioteca, bueno si quieres te acompaño, tal vez encuentre algo que me pueda ayudar con el Quidditch

No, por favor dime que no, no hagas eso, no podré buscar a Malfoy si estas conmigo – Eh, como quieras – que mas puedo hacer ya vienes conmigo.

Llegamos a la biblioteca y ahí estas, no puede ser y yo que estaba de mal humor por venir aquí, ¿estas solo? Como puede ser eso, vaya eso si que es novedad, otra vez me miras y luego ves a Harry, claro como no vine sola, que tonta soy – es tan lindo – ¿lo dije en voz alta? Por la cara que puso Harry debo haberlo dicho en voz alta

Quien es lindo Herms – que hago, que hago, que le digo pero que tonta soy, que le digo, ah me salvo gracias Dean

Dean, me parece que es muy guapo no lo crees – se la creyó por la manera de mirarme.

Eh, si tu lo dices – si me creyó, me salvé – pero el esta saliendo con Ginny.

Ah si eso ya lo se, el esta saliendo con alguien mas, nunca podrá quererme como lo quiero yo a él – sin querer te miré, que bueno que Harry piensa que estoy hablando de Dean, aunque la verdad hablaba de ti y de esa Parkinson, que por cierto esta contigo y tu… la estas besando… no por que, no la beses, mírame a mi, bésame a mi, malditas lagrimas por que no se quedan en mis ojos por que…

Herms, ¿te gusta mucho verdad? – Harry me abraza y me saca de la biblioteca.

Si, pero se que nunca me mirara como la mira a ella, eso jamás será posible - malditas lagrimas, quédense en mis ojos ya no salgan…

_Llevo en las tripas un elevador_

_saltando en el vacío cada vez_

_que te ven besándola_

Ha pasado una semana mas y tu sigues con ella, claro es lógico se van a casar, y formaran su familia feliz, los Malfoy Parkinson, por que no pueden ser lo Malfoy Granger por que no… que tonta por que yo soy solo una sangre sucia y tu eres sangre pura, por eso solamente, por que no puedes mirarme como la miras a ella, por que tienen que importarte tanto las cuestiones de sangre, por que no me ves como mujer, como amiga como compañera, pertenecemos a diferente casa pero que acaso no estamos en el mismo colegio, que eso no cuenta para que se pueda hacer una amistad…

Te veo en clase de pociones, con Snape, siempre favoreciéndote pero no por nada, eres muy bueno en esta clase – por parejas el día de hoy, quiero que se junten con alguien de otra casa que no sea la suya – mis oídos funcionan, Snape quiere que nos mezclemos, si por dios me sentare con él.

Pero, yo diré con quien se sentaran – no, pondrá a Malfoy con Harry le gusta mucho hacer eso, por que, por que no me pone a mi con él para poder estar cerca de él y su dulce aroma, es que es tan guapo – Señorita Granger no me esta escuchando…

Eh, perdón profesor es que… - que me dijo, debo poner atención

Sin excusas Granger, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por no poner atención cuando le hablo y… le dije que se pusiera con el señor Malfoy – el lo dijo, no me interesa haber perdido puntos

Esta bien profesor – me siento junto a ti, ese aroma Dios que agradable es estar contigo, volteas a verme y desvío la mirada, nuestros ojos se juntaron por unos segundos, soy tan feliz.

Nuevamente distraída eh Granger, por favor no te distraigas quiero que esta poción quede bien – me dices, me gusta tanto escuchar tu voz

Pues no la vayas a arruinar Malfoy, pobre de ti si no haces las cosas bien – por que no podemos hablar bien, por que siempre es con insultos.

Termino la clase, nuestra poción es perfecta, esto es mas que genial, Snape nos dio 5 puntos, claro pensando en los 5 que me había quitado dejo a Gryffindor igual y a Slytherin le dio 5 mas, pero eso no importa, durante la clase nuestras manos se rozaron, no pude salir mas contenta de la clase, Harry y Ron están molestos por que les toco con Crabbe y Goyle y su poción fue un desastre.

Lo hace adrede, incluso con Hermione, primero le quita puntos luego se los da pero claro la situación para nosotros queda igual y para Slytherin son 5 puntos mas – Ron esta tan molesto.

Así es Snape, ya deberías estar acostumbrado – Harry lo hace callar, pero claro no se da por vencido.

No crees que es injusto Herms – quiere que ponga las cosas a su favor pero que puedo hacer yo, ya lo hizo

Pues si es injusto pero ya sabemos las cosas que hace, deberías acostumbrarte – así le doy la razón a los dos o al menos me quito del centro…

_Dentro de este infierno sueño con sentir_

_tu corazoncito aquí_

_acurrucadito contra el mío al fin_

_latiendo a dos_.

Hoy escribí una carta dirigida hacia ti, camine directo a la lechuzería y ya la había atado a una de las patas de la lechuza y estaba a punto de soltarla y de repente me acobarde, comencé a recordar cada una de las veces en que me insultas, y como cada vez que hablo contigo, definitivamente desate el pergamino de aquella lechuza que me pago con una mordida, gracias a dios que solo me rozo mi dedo de lo contrario estaría sangrando, tengo que salir de aquí, seguramente en el momento que leas la carta te burlarías de mi, aunque la hice de manera anónima , menuda Gryffindor tan valiente como debo ser, aunque no sepas de quien es te burlarías.

Voy camino a la sala común, lo que paso en la lechuzería me deprimió un poco y solo quiero quedarme en uno de los sillones para descansar pero apenas bajo la escalera y vienes hacia acá, que suerte encontrarme contigo… además vienes solo, este debe ser mi día de suerte, sigo caminando pretendiendo que no te vi, quizá así solo pueda pasar al lado tuyo aspirar ese aroma que expides y no insultarnos por una vez.

Que haces aquí Granger, donde dejaste a la comadreja y al cabeza rajada – me dices estando solo a un paso de distancia, Dios mío, hueles tan bien.

Que te importa Malfoy, el colegio es libre – escondo la carta intentando que no la veas, por favor dime algo mas, algo que no sea un insulto

Que tienes ahí, una carta de amor – me dices sonriendo, esa sonrisa que tienes, es hermosa

No te importa Malfoy déjame en paz – por que tienes que ser así conmigo.

Dame eso, Accio Carta – me la quitas de las manos, por Dios me quiero morir, la vas a leer, no tengo que hacer algo

Dame eso hurón – decirte hurón te molesta, supongo que recuerdas aquella vez que Moody te convirtió en uno – no es de tu incumbencia, hay algo llamado privacidad ¿sabias?

Y eso que Granger, soy un prefecto, puede que esto sea alguna travesura que planeas y como prefecto tengo todo el derecho de revisarlo – siempre tan inteligente, si tan solo me vieras diferente a como lo haces

Yo también soy prefecta, así que dámelo hurón, dame eso en este instante – me acerco a ti con el pretexto de quitarte mi carta pero en realidad aprovecho el estar junto a ti aunque sea solo unos segundos, es que me encanta cuando estas cerca de mi, tomo tu mano intentando quitarte la carta, tus manos tan bellas y ahora tengo tu cara tan cerca de mi, tus labios y por dios esos ojos, me miras con gran satisfacción pues he dejado de luchar por la carta me concentre tanto en tu boca y tus ojos.

Que pasa Granger, nunca habías visto un ser humano en ti vida – me dices me percato de lo que estaba haciendo.

Nunca te había visto tan de cerca – eso es verdad – la arrogancia de verdad es mayor cuanto mas cerca de ti – levanto la mano y por fin consigo el pergamino, lo hechizo para borrar cualquier indicio que dijera que era mío al tiempo que doy media vuelta pero me detienes por el brazo y me giras hacia ti.

Escúchame bien Granger, no te conviene meterte conmigo – tomas nuevamente el pergamino – me quedare con esto, quien sabe lo que pueda decir.

Como quieras Malfoy, ahora suéltame o que te gusta tenerme entre tus brazos – te digo aspirando una última vez tu aroma y me alejo del pasillo, corro a la sala común empapada en llanto…

_Si supieras de que manera muero por ti, a todas horas,_

_la enredadera que se apodera en un mil por mil_

_de mi persona, a todas horas, estrangulándome los días, _

_que estoy sin ti, si lo supieras, no me trataras así._

Han pasado unos días desde que te vi en la lechuzería, he estado evitándote seguramente ya leíste el contenido de la carta, y aunque nunca menciono tu nombre ahora sabes que estoy enamorada de alguien, y eso no puede ser bueno para mi, quizá pienses que estoy enamorada de alguien mas, intento recordar el contenido de esa carta pero no puedo, intento recordar si hice referencias explicitas hacia ti pero no lo puedo recordar tampoco, soy tan tonta nunca debí dejarte que te quedaras con ella.

Me dirijo nuevamente a clases no tengo muchas ganas desde ese día no me dan ganas de nada, solo quiero estar contigo pero claro tu siempre estas con esa Parkinson que por cierto ahí viene y me mira fijamente, que querrá – eh Granger quien es el desafortunado – me pregunta con una sonrisa sarcástica

No te entiendo Parkinson que quieres – no puede ser, Malfoy le dijo de mi carta

Lo sabes perfectamente Granger – me dice nuevamente, es que la odio tanto

No se lo que dices, así que aléjate de mi camino – la deje parada en el pasillo, no me sacara nada de información, prefiero que me moleste con eso a tener que hablar con alguien al respecto.

Pero que te pasa Sangre sucia, como se te ocurre dejarme sola en el pasillo, más te vale regresar aquí, regresa Granger si no quieres que… – me volteo y veo su varita apuntando hacia mí, me detengo y dejo que avance hacia mí.

Si no quiero que, Parkinson me lanzaras un hechizo, soy mejor que tu en ese y tantos otros aspectos – le digo sacando mi varita también y sonriendo, si soy mejor que ella pero Malfoy la prefiere antes que a mi.

Es eso un reto Granger, vaya la sangre sucia tiene agallas

Pues claro, soy una Gryffindor, y obvio que ya sabemos por que estas en Slytherin, solo escupiendo veneno por todos lados verdad – ahora si conseguí enfadarla, me encanta la cara de tonta que pone.

Pansy que estas haciendo – Malfoy esta aquí, y ella me mira sonriendo, viene detrás mío.

Esta estúpida sangre sucia me esta amenazando – le dice con una cara de inocencia fingida… ahhhhhhhhh es que no la soporto.

Vaya Granger, primero escribiendo planes en pergaminos y ahora intentando hace magia en los corredores, tendré que quitarles puntos – me dice mirándome a los ojos, es que me encanta su mirada si solo me mirara a mi como mujer y no como lo hace normalmente.

Haz lo que quieras hurón, de cualquier forma cuida a tu noviecita podría salir herida si no aprende a cerrar su boca – mejor me voy, no puedo hacerle frente mas tiempo, no después de que leyó mi carta.

A donde vas regresa aquí sabelotodo, te estoy hablando – mejor lo dejo gritando en el pasillo, no puedo mirarlo, no así ahora que mis ojos están humedecidos por las lagrimas, es que esa mirada me derrite completamente.

_Tuve que perderte para descubrir, que adoro tu timidez  
que tus ojos grises tienen el poder, de taladrarme la piel  
llevo tu olor allá por donde voy, atornillado en la respiración_

_Por favor… escúchame.  
_

Harry y Ron han sido muy útiles, pues Malfoy se dedica a insultarlos mejor a ellos que a mi, he estado con alguno de ellos todo el tiempo, pero ayer me encontró sola mientras iba a la clase de runas antiguas, por que no puede dejar de molestarme y me mira como mujer, yo quiero estar con el y el piensa en mi como una abominación en el mundo mágico, dios quiero que me mire como lo veo yo a él.

Me molesto nuevamente por la carta que me quito, afortunadamente se que no se dio cuenta que era para él, de cualquier manera cumplió su objetivo, la leyó ahora sabe lo que siento, no sabe que es por él pero lo sabe, sabe que estoy perdidamente enamorada.

Si pudiera tenerlo a mi lado como en mis sueños pero no es posible, no me ama, no me quiere en la misma habitación, que puedo hacer… pero que es esto, No, no puede ser, que es esto.

**Se que no es la mejor manera de explicarte pero no encuentro una manera mejor, debo decirte que es lo que siento por que si lo callo unos segundos mas explotare, quizá tu no pienses en mi de la manera que yo pienso en ti pero me arriesgare, debo decírtelo…**

**Estoy enamorada de ti… ahí esta no fue tan difícil como lo pensé, pero definitivamente es mas fácil hacerlo así que si te lo dijera en persona… hace tanto que nos conocemos, desde el primer día que veníamos a este colegio que te vi. en el expreso, estaba deseosa que quedáramos juntos en la misma casa para poder entablar una amistad y quizá algo mas, pero no quedaste en esa otra casa y no nos hablamos, muy poco lo hacemos.**

**Quizá tires esto al momento de recibirlo pero tenia que encontrar la manera de decírtelo, no puedo aguantar mas "TE AMO"**

Es mi carta, en la pizarra de anuncios no, no puede ser cierto, como pudo, además eso es privado, si esta en esta pizarra quiere decir que esta en todas las demás, No, y la nota adjunta, no puede ser que es lo que leo **nota escrita por H. Granger**, no lo creo como pudo hacerme esto, eso es demasiado bajo hasta para él o cualquier Slytherin…

Nuevamente las lagrimas inundan mis ojos, tengo que salir de aquí, esas pizarras están protegidas por magia no puedo solo quitarla o borrarla, por que… por que me hace esto, corro por los pasillos intento esconderme para que nadie me vea, doy vuelta en un pasillo y topo con alguien, los dos caemos al suelo, no me importa quien sea solo quiero salir de aquí, me levanto rápidamente para salir corriendo pero me detienen del brazo y me abrazan, ese olor no puede ser alguien mas que… - Malfoy, pero que… que haces

No llores Granger, no fue mi intención, Pansy la encontró y la publico, como prefecta tiene esa ventaja, nunca fue mi intención exhibirla te lo juro – me mira de manera muy tierna, ese no es Malfoy, al menos no el que conozco.

Pero… por que… como la encontró… es decir tu… – no se que decir me encanta esta situación y que el la haya provocado es aun mejor.

Mira, no me gusta ver llorar a una chica eso es todo, lo de Pansy solo te lo quería aclarar – me dice volviendo a su postura normal ese halo de arrogancia en sus palabras – no te acostumbres a esto, primera y ultima vez que lo hago Granger.

Se va, me encanta ese aroma que despide, es tan… nunca lo olvidare ahora tengo algo que agradecerle a Parkinson, nunca olvidare, me trato y me miro como a un igual, fue por solo un segundo pero no importa, lo hizo, soy tan feliz

_Si supieras de que manera muero por ti, a todas horas,_

_la enredadera que se apodera en un mil por mil_

_de mi persona, a todas horas, estrangulándome los días, _

_que estoy sin ti, si lo supieras, volverías conmigo…_

Dos días pasaron, volviste a tu postura normal, me tratas como… como siempre lo haz hecho, pero yo siempre tendré ese recuerdo, hemos vuelto a la rutina normal de llamarnos huron y sangre sucia, pero no hay problema.

Medio colegio esta especulado que chico es el que me gusta, todos los Gryffindors están descartados por la nota de las casas, Lavander, Parvati y Padma hicieron su apuesta, cada quien aposto a una casa, Lavander escogió Hufflepuff, Padma Reavenclaw por ser la suya y Parvati no tuvo mas que quedarse con Slytherin, dicen tantos nombres, pero nunca lo han dicho el de él, nunca han dicho Draco Malfoy, me hacen tantas preguntas que les contesto de manera contradictoria.

Hermione es alguien de Reavenclaw verdad – me pregunta Padma

Si – le digo para que deje de preguntar.

Slytherin cierto – dice Parvati.

Claro

Seguro que es de Hufflepuff – dice Lavander

Adivinaste – les contesto para que me dejen en paz, no tienen idea por que de eso me he encargado.

Es Ernie, Zabini y muchos nombres me dicen pero siempre les respondo que si, no importa que nombre digan, contesto lo que quieren escuchar y cuando se juntan se dan cuenta que todas han "acertado", las he escuchado decir nombres que juran no son por ejemplo Justin y Malfoy, por mi esta bien, ya he pasado por ese incidente, ya no me afecta no desde aquel día que me miro y me abrazo, no hablamos al respecto y me mira con la misma arrogancia de siempre pero no me importa, dentro de él hay un ser humano, uno que ha hecho que me enamore mas de él, si es que eso es posible.

_Si hasta la luna, mengua para crecer_

_se agacha el mar y vuelve a subir_

_esta corriente que te arranca de aquí_

_es la misma que me empuja hacia ti._

**Ya saben que hacer, dejen sus reviews me encantara saber que es lo que piensan acerca de este fic**

**REVIEWS, Denle GO**


End file.
